Dorothy the Dinosaur Through the Years
The evolution of Dorothy the Dinosaur (1991 - Present). Costume 1 *'1991- 1992': Dorothy wears human clothing and Dorothy's gloves are longer and her hat is a little yellow and tan, has googly eyes and also she only has a few yellow spots. Also, her tail is very floppy. Every time she leaned her head back the actor's head has seen. Appears in: Dorothy The Dinosaur music video and Wiggle Time ("Uncle Noah's Ark" cameo). Costume 2 *'1992- 1996': Dorothy's gloves are now short and this costume is a lot like the last one except she has no human clothing and she now has a rose on her hat and her hat is now white. She even has more yellow spots now. The tail is also shorter and no longer floppy. And she no longer has googly eyes. Appears in: ABC For Kids: Live In Concert, Wiggle Time, Yummy Yummy, Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff (live in concert clip in 1996). Costume 3 *'1996- 1997': Dorothy looks different then the last one. Her head is now in a different shape and a lot rounder and bigger. She has bigger eyes with bigger eye lids. Her skin is a lot lighter and she even has loads of spots all over her body (except the head). Appears in: Wake Up Jeff, Wiggledance! Live in Concert and Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas cover. Costume 4 1997 - 1999: Dorothy's costume is a little like the last one except there aren't alot of spots on her stomach and the pupils are a bit thinner. In Toot Toot and for the rest of its use, her costume got a slight makeover. Version 1 Appears in: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, The Wiggles Movie, Wiggle Time (re-recording), Yummy Yummy (re-recording), Wake Up Jeff! (re-recording) and The Wiggles (Season 1). Version 2 appears in: Toot Toot, The Wiggly Big Show (stage scene), The Wiggles (TV Series 2) (Episodes 1-5, 8-11, 13) and The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (cameo) Costume 5 *'1999- 2000': Her skin is a lot lighter then the previous version. This costume is like the twin of the last one. Except the head is in a different shape like the eyes, and her hat is bigger. Appears in: The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video, The Wiggles (TV Series 2) (Episodes 1 (cameo), 4 (cameo), 6-7, 8 (cameo during The Story of Dorothy the Dinosaur), 10, 11, 12, 13, 14-26 , The Wiggly Big Show (backstage skits), Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate video, It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World, Wiggly TV, Wiggly Play Time and the back cover of Yule Be Wiggling. Costume 6 *'2000 - 2009': Dorothy has now got dark green skin with a cartoon type of hat with black lines. She also has eye brows and bigger eye lids. And her eyes are similar to the 3rd costume. Appears in: Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party, Yule Be Wiggling, Wiggly Safari, Wiggle Bay, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Top of the Tots, Cold Spaghetti Western, Santa's Rockin'!, Live Hot Potatoes, Sailing Around the World, Here Comes the Big Red Car, Its Time To Wake Up Jeff, Splish Splash Big Red Boat, Wiggledancing - Live In The USA, Racing To The Rainbow, Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, Getting Strong, and other future videos. Costume 7 *'''2009 - present: '''This costume is a bit like the last one, but her hat is sightly swirlier. Appears In: Go Bananas. Hot Poppin' Popcorn, Big Big Show, Let's Eat, Ukulele Baby!, Big Birthday, Always Christmas With You] and Surfer Jeff Category:Character Evolutions